Maphilindo Life at Gakuen Hetalia
by Jaspersson Jr
Summary: /Male!Maphilindo/ Raden, Razak dan Juan adalah trio saudara yang selalu bikin rusuh. Mereka di transfer ke Hetalia Academy, sekolah Internasional. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apalagi ada seseorang yang mengintai Raden! /Warning : OOC, OCs, Shounen-ai, Persaingan antar siswa(?), AU!Gakuen, Genderbend—because hetalia need more girls, Potty mouth, dll./


**Hetalia Axis Powers** merupakan anime kepunyaan **Hidekaz Himaruya**-_sensei_. Saya hanya mempunyai fanfiksi ini saja dengan OCs-nya!

**Warning:** OOC, OCs, Shounen-ai, Persaingan antar siswa(?), AU!Gakuen, _Genderbend—because hetalia need more girls_, _Potty mouth_, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chap. 1 : **_Introduction_

Pada suatu hari, seorang pemuda albino bermata merah _ruby_ bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt tengah berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolah. Wajahnya menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal karena kelakuan dua sahabatnya pada dirinya.

Kenapa dia kesal? Satu hal saja, masa sohib-sohibnya itu meninggalkan dirinya yang—katanya—_Awesome _di gudang sekolah? Apalagi dengan sosok gadis _Kolkhoz_ asal Rusia bernama Anya Braginskaya. Oh, hidupnya tidak akan _Awesome_ lagi kalau berduaan dengan gadis itu. Apalagi, Anya berkata dengan tidak Awesome-nya seperti ini,

"Ayo temani aku dan bersatu denganku, da~" Absurd sih iya. Masa' dirinya yang _awesome_ diajak bersatu? Memang sih dia suka menonton _anime_ XXX dimana si cowok demen deket-deket sama cewek. Lah ini, kalau ceweknya kayak Anya Braginskaya? Jika dia disuruh memilih, mungkin dia akan memilih di_raep _Francis sampai kiamat. Yang tadi sangat _absurd_ dan _author_ tau itu.

"_Mi amigo_! Masih murung, hm?" Tanya sebuah suara yang diyakini berasal dari pemuda asal Spanyol bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"_Ja_! Kenapa? Karena gue yang _awesome_ ini dikurung dengan si cewek _kolkhoz_ yang menyeramkan itu!" Seru Gilbert sambil manyun karena dikhianati temennya. Oh, _poor_ Gilbo!

"Elah, Gil! Si Anya itu cantik, suka hal-hal yang feminin dan udah gitu tinggi! Lah lu apaan, Gil? Suka sama cewek tomboy! Aduhaaai~" karena ucapan Antonio itu, Gilbert merebut sebuah _Fryingpan_ milik pemuda Hongaria bernama Daniel Hedervary dan menghajar Antonio.

"Oui, Oui! _Mon ami_~! Kenapa bertengkar?" Tanya pemuda beraksen Perancis bernama Francis Bonnefoy.

"Ampuuun! Gilbert Beilschmidt yang—katanya—_Awesome_! Ampuun!" Antonio malah sembah sujud gak jelas di depan pemuda Albino itu.

"Iya deh, i—" belum sempat Gilbert berbicara, seseorang menabraknya hingga dia mencium lantai.

"Wooy! Kagak _awesome _lu!" Gilbert bangun dan mencak-mencak. Di depannya ada pemuda dengan kulit sawo matang dan rambut ikal berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

"Maaf, kak!" Ujar pemuda itu. "SINI LO, MALON!" Teriaknya dan mengangkat-angkat sepatunya dan lari kearah belakang(?) Gilbert.

"Itu cowok apa cewek sih? Kelakuannya kayak cewek lagi PMS.." Antonio dan Gilbert langsung _facepalm _mendengar kata-kata Francis. Namun, ada lagi pemuda berwajah sama seperti pemuda sebelumnya. Hanya saja, matanya agak sipit dan kulitnya putih. Lalu, rambutnya lurus bukan ikal.

"Indon jelek! Indon bodoh!" Ejek pemuda beraksen Melayu kental itu dan sebuah sepatu sukses melayang tepat di wajahnya.

"Hahaha! Mati kau, Malon!" Tawa si pemuda ikal itu dengan kejamnya saat melihat adiknya (eh?) tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Oh aking diyos_—Ya Tuhan—! Kuya Razak mati!" Teriak pemuda berwajah **AGAK** mirip dengan Antonio dengan bunga sebagai cantelan dengan warna kulit sawo matang.

Antonio, Gilbert dan Francis yang awalnya menonton kejadian itu langsung merinding disko saat melihat sesosok di balik pemuda ikal itu. Ada Pak Germania, bung!

~ Di ruang guru ~

"Kalian belum apa-apa udah bikin keributan dan kerusuhan!" Ujar Pak Germania tegas yang membuat trio itu berpelukan ala teletubbies.

"Raden Putra asal Indonesia, Abdul Razak asal Malaysia dan Juan Emilio Dela Cruz asal Filipina. Mau kalian saat berbuat kericuhan apa, hah!?" Bentak Germania seperti Ad*lf H*tler. Juan yang awalnya mingkem, langsung angkat bicara karena merasa dirinya tidak berbuat kericuhan.

"_Pinagsisisihan_ (Maaf), sir. Tapi aku tidak terlibat dalam kericuhan antara Kuya Raden dan Kuya Razak!" Bela Juan pada dirinya yang membuat dua kakak kembarnya itu melayangkan death-glare istimewa bagi Juan.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan kenapa mereka bisa ribut."

"Jadi..."

~ Juan's POV~

Saat itu, Kuya Raden, Kuya Razak dan aku sedang jalan-jalan di koridor kelas 2. Tiba-tiba saja, Kuya Raden tanpa sengaja menubruk Kuya Razak.

"Eh, Den! Hati-hati dikit napa, sih!?" Bentak Kuya Razak. Huh, adik durhaka.

"Iya, maaf! Gue lagi siwer matanya, nih," ucap kuya Raden sambil mengucek matanya. Aku hanya diam saja sambil ber-chatting-ria dengan Ate Lien yang masih berada di Vietnam.

"Sekalian bolor aja deh lu, Ndon!" Ejek Kuya Razak. Merasa tersindir, Kuya Raden mendorong Kuya Razak sampai dia menubruk seorang gadis mungil berambut panjang yang aku ketahui bernama Raisa Galante, asal Latvia.

"Rasain Malon!" Ujar Kuya Raden dengan tawa jahatnya. Karena merasa dikalahkan, Kuya Razak pun mendorong Kuya Raden sampai menubruk seorang pemuda albino.

~ end of Juan's POV ~

"...begitulah ceritanya," ujar Juan sambil mengakhiri ceritanya. Germania hanya bisa facepalm sementara RadenRazak hanya bisa men-glare pemuda Filipina itu. Tatapan mereka seperti ingin mengoyak pemuda Filipina itu.

Merasa diintimidasi, pemuda Filipina itu membalas dengan tatapan "mau kujejeli Balut, hah?!" yang membuat Raden dan Razak ciut.

"Baiklah, kalian kumaafkan," ujar Germania. Dia melirik sebentar ke Raden terus ke Razak dan berakhir ke Juan. Wew kayak perjalanan.

"Tapi kalau kalian ribut.." Pasangan RadenRazakJuan berpelukan saat melihat tatapan intimidasi, "D.O jawabannya!"

"IYAAAAA!" Teriak mereka dan saking ributnya, kelas lain pun langsung tutup telinga.

~ End of Chap. 1 next to Chap. 2 : New Classmate and New Problem ~

A/N: Fic ini dibuat semalaman! Gak heran jariku pegel-pegel begini. Dengan bantuan warnet beserta antek-anteknya, fic ini akan lebih baik lagi. Well, begitulah!

Saya bikin Nyotalia, terus Male!Maphilindo dan terakhir adalah Gakuen! Yeeeee~!

RNR and KriSar? Karena mereka sangat membantu bagi author newbie macam saya! Kalau merasa fic ini humornya dark banget, bisa saya hapus! :3

Regards, Jaspersson Jr


End file.
